In Charge
by Poisonfangedkitsune
Summary: .Updated Because FanFic is being a bum. Claude is Alois's boss, who never seems to appreciate Alois for all the work he does, even avoids him on a daily basis. But when Claude goes out drinking one day, who happens to find him? Alois of course. And revenge comes into the angstiest forms. AU Older!AloisXUke!Claude Rated M. Completed Or possible two-shot. Requested


_**A/N:**_Woo! Another Fanfic up and running! :D ...I've been doing alot with Kuroshitsuji lately. ^.^; Oh well! Now this type of fanfic I usually don't do very often, I've never wrote an Older!AloisXUke!Claude before. x3 But then again, this was a request from **Snow Whites Poison Kiss, **a toture Claude type of request. That I can do. ;3 And might I say, I love your evil mind, Snow-chan. xD

This is a one-shot, so there will be no updates what so ever to this fic(well, Maybe. depends on how many and what type reviews this gets. Might turn it into a two-shot. How would you guys like that, neh?) This is also an AU, and Alois is 23, kay guys? mkay.

Reviews appreciated!

* * *

***Bold=** Flashback*

Work. A four letter word that secretary Alois Trancy simply _hated._ Now, it wasn't the job itself the twenty-three year old hated so much, nor was it the hours, or even the pay. No, it wasn't any of that at all. What Alois hated about it, was his boss.

Sighing, the blonde makes his way down the street after a late night full of overtime, because that's what he always did. Like a "good" worker. And why does he do this? Because he used to adore his boss, Claude Faustus. Usually, Alois was a flirt, hyper and seducing type of person, even dressing to seduce. Has any of that worked on his boss? No. And it pisses the young secretary majorly. If there was anything the Trancy hated, was being unappreciated and ignored. Oh no, that won't happen anymore.

Alois will show his boss who really is in charge. And after tonight, Alois will have all the power. And his boss, whether the man likes it or not. With a laugh, almost instantly in a better mood after thinking about the look Mr. Faustus would have on his face, Alois makes his way to a local bar with a smirk, swaying his hips as he walked. His boss would be here tonight, drinking away.

Thanks to an associate, Alois had found out exactly where his boss went out to drink every night...

** "Hanna! Ohhh Hanna!" Alois Calls, skipping down the business firm's hall, not caring who he bumped into****as he made his way over to the now-frightened looking woman. "I have something I need you to do** **for meeee!"**

**"What do you need Alois?" Hanna hesitantly asks, looking at her co-worker. "...Let me guess, it has to** **do with Mr. Faustus, doesn't it?" Alois snickers, grinning wide.**

**"Well of course it has to do with Claude, you fool woman!" He exclaims. "Why else would I come to** **someone like you for help?" He tsks, his mood changing slightly, seeming a bit more moody than** **just seconds ago. "I've done everything to get that jerk to notice me, I've kicked all competition to the** **side, just to get to work for him as his personal secretary, I've flirted all this time and he still hasn't paid me even a shred of respect by showing interest, the bastard! And on top of that, he treats me like a pest!" he rants, stomping his foot lightly for emphasis.**

**"And...What is it you need me to do, Alois?" Hanna asks wearily, readying herself for her co-worker's most likely insane demand. "This really doesn't sound like something I'm capable of helping with..."she adds hastily, picking up some of the papers she had dropped once the blonde had rushed over. Alois simply laughs, waving a hand at her, grinning.**

**"please! It's not like I would count on YOU to do really anything! Just tell me where the boss goes every night after work! We all know he goes out to drink, but WHERE? I KNOW you know, so don't try to lie to me, understand?" he finishes, a warning glare dawning his features. He smiles as the woman quickly nods, giving a sigh and looking down at her papers.**

**"Mr. Faustus goes to the undertaker's bar every night." she explains, "it's about two blocks away from our building. The owner is insane, so whatever you have planned I'm pretty sure you'll be able to pull off."** **Alois squeals happily, clapping once, the information seeming to please him.**

**"Excellent! See Hanna? Telling me wasn't so hard, now was it?" he sneers lightly, walking away already, finding Hanna to be useless once again.** **heh...this is great!' the blonde thinks gleefully, heading back to his own little desk, plopping down and putting his feet up. **

**'Tonight is going to be bloody amazing! Claude's really gunna realize that I'm the best worker he has! And on top of that...'he smirks,'I'll be the one in charge tonight...'**

Walking into what the locals called 'the undertaker's bar' for the owner was a strange sliver haired man who was rumored to make coffins on the side. The thought simply thrilled the young Trancy, as he found people like that simply wonderful. Besides, if this was where Claude went every night, then of course the blonde would do the same. As expected, the place was creepily (yet some what cheerfully) dark, the guests talking quietly amongst themselves, and the crackle of the Undertaker filling the place. Alois looks around, and to his delight, spots none other than Claude Faustus, his dark hair a little mussed, and his cheeks seemed slightly flushed like he had already drank more than one alcoholic beverage. That would just make the Trancy's plan so much easier.

With a smirk, Alois saunters up to the secluded table his boss sat at, swaying his hips as he moved.

"Hey boss! Fancy seeing you here!" the blonde purrs cheerfully, sitting across from Claude before the man had time to object. "I was hoping I would be able to see you outside of work, especially alone like this. "He giggles, his eyes never leaving Claude' face. The glasses wearing man hums lightly, not showing much emotion, yet had there was irritation in his slight hazed over eyes.

"Hn." Claude looks at him once, then goes back to his drink. After a few moments, he decides to speak. "Don't tell me you're here to pester me, Mr. Trancy. I specifically told you before that you are not to trouble me outside of the work place." he scolds calmly, finishing up his drink. Alois simply giggles in response, winking once.

"Aw, c'mon Claude. It's not like I KNEW you were going to be here. Ooh! Let me buy you a drink, please?" he begs sweetly. "Just a teeny tiny one?" before the dark-haired had time to respond, the younger had already placed an on a small shot for his boss, relaying a small smirk. "See? It's just gonna be one shot. You seem pretty drunk anyway!" he laughs. Claude simply rolls his eyes, sighing once.

"A bit hazy, yes. But no, Alois. I'm not drunk. After this drink, I plan to head home. Which you should also do." the elder scolds, drumming his fingers on the table. "I don't think someone like you should drink." Said blonde grins, reaching over a stroking his boss's face, swearing he saw a flicker of emotion in the man's eyes as the Trancy caressed his face. Secretly, the secretary was picturing Claude squirming and writhing beneath him, shimmering with sweat, and blood.

Now usually, Alois dreamed of the man taking him night after night, but tonight... It would be different, tonight, he would make his boss beg and scream. The thought was simply delicious.

"Aw, I didn't come here to drink!" The younger man purrs seductively, winking yet again. "I came to find a date for the night! And I think I found one, what do you think, boss?" He asks, drawing out the word "Boss" as if in a mocking gesture. "After you finish that drink, let me drive you home! I can't let you just waltz out there, all intoxicated and get killed!" Alois giggles, finding what he had said relatively funny. "After all, I can't let such a good looking man slip by me, especially one I've had my eye on!" Through his slightly drunken haze, Claude had begun to feel abit uncomfortable with the situation. Alois Trancy was an amazing worker, sure, but to confess his feelings so openly about his boss made the older man's nerves stand on edge.

"Such things you shouldn't say to your boss, Alois." The darker-haired man responds, voice oh so slightly slurred. "I will forget you said anything of the sort," He pauses to sigh, watching the blonde pout like a child, before continuing. "However, I will allow you to drive me home. Do you even have your license?"

"Ah...No." The Trancy laughs. He had forgotten all about that part. Oh well, a taxi was in order then. Besides, alois had given his adoring boss something special to drink. Something that would really surprise Claude, the moments he stayed coherent, that is. "But I'll order a taxi for us!" he purrs, grinning faintly. "I can't simply let you get in a taxi cab all alone in your alcoholic state! It just wouldn't be right!"

"Hn." Downing the shot of alcohol, the older man lets out a sigh, finding it all tiring. "Alright... What about your date?" He inquires, causing the blonde across from him to snicker.

"I'm not worried about that anymore, Claude. Let's just get you home, neh?" He winks, smirking abit as he stands. Claude nods, standing up as well. He adjusts his glasses, trying to seem important even in his haze. Leading him out the door after graciously paying for all the drinks, The Trancy couldn't help but grin wide. Tonight was going to be his night, and his boss would definatly learn his lesson about treating Alois the way he had.

* * *

"C'mon Claude, into the house already!" Alois snickers, finally managing to get the dark-haired man into his large apartment. "It's easy! You shouldn't have drank so much you fool!" he grins, maneuvering them over and dropping his boss onto the couch. He smirks as the man groans, and he looks around. "Well while you try not to throw up, I'm going to look around, kaya?"

"Nn." Was all Claude could mumble, closing his eyes as the blonde's footsteps slipped farther and farther away. His head was all fuzzy, and he couldn't think straight. In all honesty, the man had only drunk two drinks before his secretary had arrived in the place, and he had never felt this hazed over before. It felt different than being drunk, it felt like he was almost drugged, in fact, he wouldn't put it past Alois to do such a thing to him. He groans once more, attempting to sit up. He watches absent mindly as Alois walks back into the room, a grin plastered on his face, which Claude deducting as something that would not be good.

"What did you do to me Alois?" He mumbled, the blonde's grin widening more. He could feel himself slipping from conscious. This wasn't good, not at all.

"Oh, now all I did was slip a little thing into that shot you had, nothing major." Alois chuckles, putting his hand on his hip. "You... You're just going to sleep for awhile, when you wake up, we'll have lots of fun!"

* * *

Soft. Something soft. His bed perhaps? Yes, that was soft. But what was he doing on his bed?

As Claude begins to come to, he frowns, remembering what had happened. Alois had drugged him. As he tries to sit up, he realizes something else. He was tied to the bedpost, clothes gone. His face flushed as he tugged on he restraints, trying to see if they were tight. The blonde really wanted his boss, that had been made clear, but tying him up? He was most certainly going to fire the young blonde after this.

"Oh good, you're up!" A voice purrs. The dark-haired man looks up, spotting Alois leaning against the wall with a bag by his feet. The secretary had a grin his face, and a certain look in his eye. "It took you long enough, I mean, I even had time to run to run home and get a few things." He gestures to the bag at his feet.

"Alois..." Claude tries to sit up, failing because of the restraints and frowning. "After this, I will have no choice but to fire you." Alois simply hums, digging a hand into his pocket.

"No, I don't think so Boss. You see, while you were asleep, I took a picture of you like this." He replies, smirking, as he pulls out the picture of Claude naked and bound. "If you fire me I will have no choice but to show this to the world." He giggles, mocking Claude's own words as he puts the picture back in his pocket. "Now usually, I'm a happy hyper go lucky person, quite flirty as well. But lately, I've been feeling kind of down." He looks at the glasses wearing man with a pout. "I've fought my hardest to get all the promotions I got, working so hard to finally get to be your personal secretary. But that hasn't seemed to get me anywhere, has it? You won't even tell me, your secretary, where you go out to drink. I don't think that's fair." He continues, reaching down and picking up the bag before sauntering over to the man. "You ignore me, never once tell me I've done a good job, when this entire time all's I really wanted was you to approve and be proud of me. Guess that didn't happen, neh?"

Claude tried to keep an emotionless appearance about him, but the way he was tied made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Alois-"

"No, not a word." The Trancy interrupts, standing over his captive. "I would never do this to you if you would have paid attention to me." he purrs, poison in his tone. "But tonight, everything I do is becasue you didn't show me a shred of respect. Tonight, I am going to be in charge." Without even a blink, he reaches into his bag and pulling out a whip-a slim black leather whip. "Now if you can believe me, I'm not really too big on S&M stuff, in fact I would rather the sex be meaningful. However..." he smirks just a tiny bit this time, running the whip gently over Claude's chest, making his captive shiver slightly. "Tonight really isn't going to be that meaningful, it's not something I plan on holding dear to my heart. I really did love you..."He finishes with a murmur. He then brings the whip down on Claude's stomach, the sound of the whip hitting skin echoes through the room, and the captive hisses in pain.

"Alois you don't have to do this..." His boss whispers through clenched teeth, trying not to show how much the whip and hurt, and even more shameful-how it turned him on ever so slightly. The blonde simply giggles once, bringing the whip down on Claude once more causing the man to wince.

"Neh, Yes I do." The Trancy muses, examining the marks his whip had made. "This is punishment for treating me like shit, boss." He then casually tosses the whip to the side, reaching down and pulling out two more objects from his bag. Oh yes, it was going to get worse than the older man had feared.

Alois had pulled out a cock-ring and a large vibrator, the smirk fading to that of a mischievous smile. Claude tried to keep his calm composer, not wanting to give his secretary the satisfaction of getting him to react, but he could feel his heart pick up. This really would be torture tonight. Looking from his toys back to Claude, the blonde grins.

"These two are what I'm going to use to make you beg and scream, but maybe if you behave, I'll relieve you later." He winks, eying Claude's body over, then squeals with delight. "And would you look at that! Just the whip has made you excited! How wonderful Claude!" And it was the truth. The older man's member had reacted to the lashes from the whipping Alois had given him, and was actually semi-hard. A long night...It was going to be a really long night. The man squirms, trying to-and failing-stop Alois from sitting next to him and wrapping his hand around the neglected body part and giving it a light squeeze. "See, It's going to be pleasurable, and painful my love," Alois Continues, beginning to slide his hand up and down Claude's shaft, causing his captive to let out a low moan. "Jeez Mr. Faustus. You're acting like a little slut!" He laughs, quickening his hand movements and earing another moan from the dark-haired male. "Just this little tiny bit of attention and you're already getting so hard!"

Claude didn't care anymore. He moans, the warm knot in his stomach area tightening up. He was so close, just a little longer. He already felt pre-cum sliding down his hardened shaft. The blonde's word's shamefully turning him on more. He felt that high rise, but before Alois helped him reach that peak, he stops, pulling his hand away with a grin.

Claude gives an involuntary whimper and glares at the secretary, who just keeps on grinning. Damn him.

"You really think I was going to let you get off on just that?" He sneers, giggling once. "Don't forget that this is punishment, I'm not going let you come for a while yet." Damn him, damn him, damn him!

To stay true to his word, Alois slips the metal cocking around Claude's throbbing and weeping member, causing his boss to hiss. It was so cold compared to the heat he was feeling. What made it worse, is that it vibrated. Alois had flicked a small switch on it, causing vibrations to course around his cock. Claude begins to writhe and moan, panting lightly. It was torture, but he wouldn't give the blonde the satisfaction of him crying out. It wasn't the type of man he was.

"Now now Claude, let's here you beg for it." The Trancy says, pouting, "The sooner you beg the sooner I'll relieve you. Then again, in order for me to listen you have to learn your lesson. Now," He pauses for a moment, deciding not to use the vibrator, figuring Claude's ass was most likely a virgin, and if anything or anyone was going to take it it'd be him. He picks the whip back up and smirks. "Why is it bad to treat your workers like worthless urchins?" He inquires. Claude turns his head away, not giving a response. He wouldn't give in. It would be bad for his reputation. He was the boss for crying out loud! Alois tsks, sending the whip down on Claude's stomach, the man simply hisses, and the sensation goes straight to his member. "Answer me, Claude." The dark haired man shakes his head, lips closed firmly. Alois frowns, whipping him once more. "Answer or I'll keep you like this all night!" He threatens.

Hard and bound all night? Oh no, that sadly Mr. Faustus could simply not handle. Swallowing his pride and trying to remain calm, he speaks.

"It's unsightly, because without my workers nothing would get done. I need them." He mutters. The blonde claps his hands, smiling wide.

"Very good Claude!" He praises, eying his bosses flushed face. He knew this was driving the man insane with lust, and he loved it. "Now I have two more questions. Answer correctly and I'll relieve you." He giggles. Claude hadn't cracked yet, he really was strong willed. It was all just too delightful. "Question two. Why is it bad to neglect praising your secretary? nn?" He watches the man, tapping the whip lightly in his hands.

The dark haired man furrowed his brows, thinking. All of these questions obviously had to do with his blonde capture. The answers had to be worded carefully.

"Because my secretary is my most important worker." He replies after a while, "Without my secretary-you, I would be completely lost with my schedule and business associates."

"Another one correct!" Alois exclaims happily, praising the man yet again. Just one more to go. If Claude could answer correctly he would make this all much more pleasurable. "Now the third and final one. When someone is obviously infatuated with you and pines for your attention and praise day and night, what are you to do?" This one was easy. Alois just wanted to hear three simple words. 'Love him back.'

"In that kind of situation..."Claude starts, looking the blonde straight in the eye, "I would have to turn them down. The feeling would not be mutual, and is very unfit for the workplace."

He turned him down. Claude had turned him down. It was humiliating. After everything, all of this, Alois had still been denied.

Instead of screaming and throwing a fit, Alois gives him and icy smile, setting down the whip.

"That was the wrong response, Mr. Faustus." He begins. Claude pales. He knew it would get worse. He had shot it all back in his secretary's face.

To the older man's surprise, Alois simply turns, walking towards the door.

"Alois? Where are you going? Alois!" Turning his head and winking, said blonde gives a smirk.

"Well, I'm going home. You responded incorrectly. I think I'll just let you lay there with that cock ring one all night, and see how long it takes for you to scream on top of your lunges for help, for relief. I'll be at work tomorrow for my pay, Mr. Faustus. By the way, you have a meting tomorrow, but something tells me you're not really going to make it." He laughs lightly, walking out. "Have fun laying like that!"

"Alois? ALOIS!"

The blonde laughs as he makes his way down the hall as Claude continues to scream at him to come back. It had been amazing! He grins, walking out of the older man's home, happy as can be, despite being shot down by the bastard. 'Now let's see how long it takes for someone to find him like that! Ooh, and I left the ring on too! Whoops. Ah, and I think the entire time the window was open. Even better...' he thinks gleefully, smiling away. He had gotten his revenge. It may not have been the way he wanted, but he had got it. He knew Claude would suffer from tonight for a long long time.

And Alois would love every moment of it.

"ALOIS!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh... Alois is so mean sometimes, but I love the little blonde. x3 Well, What did you guys think? How was it, and such? I was thinking about turing this into a two shot like I said above. If I get enough positive reviews for this, I might just do that. Ya know, Claude getting Alois back or something like that.**

**Well reviews are obviously appreciated, and Snow Whites Poison Kiss, I hoped you like it dear! ^^**


End file.
